We Are Fine
by Jeruk
Summary: Dalam gelap, secara perlahan, paling tidak ia mencoba memperbaiki keadaan mereka.


Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY and Otomate

a/n: The time is taken from after the second Rap Battle.

* * *

Hidung bangir Ichiro mengudara kala merasakan bau khas sore hari. Entah sejak kapan penciumannya menjadi lebih peka tanpa ia perlu mendongak memastikan warna langit di atas kepala sekedar menerka waktu. Di waktu seperti ini ia mulai merindukan rona senja kelabu musim dingin kalau bukan karena retina bola mata dwi warnanya yang sudah tidak memberikan visual apa pun untuknya melihat dunia lagi.

Secara mental ia menghitung sudah berapa lama sejak Jakurai memenjaranya dalam rumah sakit. Satu bulan, mungkin? Bisa lebih. Tidak berarti ia menerima suka rela disekap begini kalau bukan karena sang dokter bersurai panjang yang menerima _support_ penuh dari dua adiknya yang khawatir berlebihan. Ichiro tidak mengerti mengapa Jakurai menjadi seorang yang paling merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas _damage_ fatal yang diterima fisik Ichiro pada _Rap Battle_ menghadapi MTC di musim gugur lalu. Bentrok sekali dengan Ramuda yang saat pertama menjenguk membawa amukan masif. Dan Samatoki, _ya ampun_ , kenapa dia harus jadi sosok terakhir yang tertangkap oleh matanya sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap. Tidak sedikit pun Ichiro melupakan ekspresi terkejutnya saat itu, mimik yang terlalu _out of character_.

Ichiro kembali melempar tubuh di atas ranjang, yang langsung ia sesali begitu nyeri merambati punggung setelah terhantam kasur keras khas rumah sakit. Jenuh mulai menerornya setengah mati. Sudah tidak sabar rasanya mendengar suara salah seorang adiknya masuk ke dalam ruang inap. Betapa ia rindu dengan kasur di rumah, dengan serial-serial anime yang telah banyak terlewat, dan rilisan terbaru _Shonen Jump_ yang menurut Jiro terbit pagi ini.

―Pucuk dicinta, telinganya menangkap pintu kamar yang digeser. Ichiro bangkit membenahi posisi nyaman dengan melipat kaki.

"Hey." Sapa dan senyum khas ia tawarkan entah pada siapa yang dirasa menghampiri ranjang. Ichiro cuek pada balasan nihil. Ia seenaknya mengasumsikan keberadaan Jiro. Belakangan pemuda itu lebih banyak diam ketimbang Saburo, Ichiro tidak sampai hati pada beberapa perubahan signifikan adiknya.

Tiba-tiba ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali dibicarakan.

"Jiro, bisa bawa aku ke taman?"

Satu tangan Ichiro mengudara menunggu rengkuhan. Ada telapak tangan kasar yang menggenggam, menarik dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang kamar yang kental aroma obat. Hanya beberapa langkah sampai paru-parunya sudah dipenuhi wangi rumput segar dari halaman utama. Secara hati-hati Ichiro dibimbing menempati sebuah kursi panjang yang dipayungi sebuah pohon besar.

Ichiro merapatkan _sweater_ nya sekilas sebelum merobek hening. "Sepertinya enak juga dingin begini makan ramen pedas pakai daging babi banyak-banyak."

Tubuhnya bergoyang maju mundur untuk mengusik dingin di punggung. Saat ini ia tidak keberatan jemari kakinya membeku daripada harus kembali ke kamar sekarang.

"Tadi pagi lagi-lagi aku mendesak _sensei_. Jawabannya masih sama, kelihatannya dia serius bakal terus mengurungku di sini sampai aku benar-benar menunjukkan satu kemajuan." Senyum masam menyebar pada raut Ichiro. "Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini menyusahkan _sensei_ , kan? Aku butuh kalian untuk berbicara padanya juga."

Yang diajak bicara hanya bernapas seperti mamalia pada umumnya. Ichiro canggung menggaruk tengkuk saat nyaris kehilangan arah pembicaraan.

"Aa..omong-omong, gimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa ada pelanggan menyebalkan yang mampir ke toko kita? Suasana hatimu kelihatan tidak begitu bagus, haha."

Ichiro masih menjadi seorang yang bermonolog di sana.

"Hey, aku lagi bicara sama batu, ya?" Ia meledek dengan bibirnya maju lantaran tersinggung.

Teman bicaranya kukuh bersama sunyi. Kala sedang berpikir Ichiro selalu membuat jemarinya saling memilin. Ia ragu untuk mengangkat hal ini ke permukaan, namun ia merasa perlu memulai lagi.

"Aku tahu ini sudah sekian kali aku mengatakannya. Aku juga tahu kau benci tiap kali aku mengungkitnya. Aku―hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Padamu dan juga Saburo." Ichiro menarik oksigen sebelum meneruskan. "Tidak semestinya kalian yang bekerja dalam keluarga. Itu tugasku untuk menjaga dan mendukung kalian. Aku anak tertua tapi aku malah―"

Pipinya ditampar telapak tangan kasar. Tidak secara harafiah selain sebuah gaya dorong yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung ke satu sisi. Masih meraba pipi, Ichiro melempar _shock_ sosok Jiro yang tak nampak di depan muka.

"…oy, kau betulan marah padaku?"

Yang ditanya tidak menyahut diduga pundung. Gelak tawa Ichiro spontan pecah begitu saja. Bahkan ia tak mengerti motivasi apa yang memancing bahakan sekeras itu. Hanya menyisakan khawatirnya menyublim setelah satu tamparan halus. Ia terus tergelak sampai perut melilit, hingga setitik airmata yang nyaris jatuh cepat-cepat terseka ujung lengan baju.

"Apa-apaan pukulan lembek begitu, kau meledekku, hm?"

Ichiro dibiarkan tertawa sampai tersengal. Hingga akhirnya ia yang kelelahan menyandar tubuh pada bahu Jiro di sisinya.

"Tunggu, aku yakin mencium bau rokok. Sejak kapan kau―." Ichiro mengangkat wajah tiba-tiba. Tangannya meremat baju adiknya untuk mendapatkan wangi yang nyata. Sensasi familiar di sela pakaian malah membuatnya nostalgia. Bekas bau asap yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Di alam bawah sadar menjadikannya sebuah _image_ kental bagi seseorang yang muncul tanpa diminta dalam benak. "Marlboro? Bocah nakal, mahal juga rokokmu."

Rematan di baju ditinggalkan saat Ichiro memutuskan menyerahkan punggungnya lagi pada sandaran kayu. Dalam situasi seperti ini sebagai seorang kakak sudah pasti ia akan mulai menceramahinya. Ia hanya merasa sudah bukan haknya lagi menggurui kala ia adalah sebuah beban bagi mereka.

"Kalau diingat lagi aku pun mulai merokok saat seusiamu. Sejujurnya aku segan bicara begini tapi Samatoki kelihatan keren saat merokok. Gara-gara itu aku jadi ingin mencoba."

Respon pertama meluncur pada akhirnya. Pengakuannya malah dibalas dengusan sebelum kepalanya digaruk-garuk kasar. Kekehan Ichiro lepas bersama umpatan sembari menampar tangan yang hinggap di atas kepala. Tangan itu merelakannya bersama eksistensinya yang juga pergi menjauh. Ichiro dibiarkan menatap angin yang mendampingi ruang di kursi sebelah. Ia acuh tak acuh, mengangkat sepasang bahu saat berprasangka Jiro butuh mengunjungi toilet untuk beberapa waktu.

"Ichi- _nii_!" Suara nyaring si bungsu sayup dari kejauhan. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Oh, Saburo!" Dibalas sapaan antusias, walau dalam hati merasa janggal menemukan dua adik kecilnya berkunjung di waktu yang sama. Rutinnya mereka akan datang bergantian karena menjaga toko keluarga. "Aku mau di sini sebentar lagi saja."

Saburo hanya menggumam sembari mengisi kosong di sisi Ichiro. Beberapa kali remaja itu menoleh pada kakaknya. Pada akhirnya ia mencoba menyela senandung _absurd_ Ichiro yang satu-satunya mengisi kekosongan.

"Ichi- _nii_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Kekehan Ichiro membuat dadanya menghangat. Betapa Saburo sangat menyukai tawa abang sulungnya.

"Hey, walau cuma bisa melihat hitam tapi aku baik-baik saja, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bukan begitu." Saburo menggeleng, kini total memutar tubuh agar bisa langsung menangkap mimik Ichiro. "Tadi aku melihat si Samatoki itu di area parkir. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman."

Atensi Ichiro terenggut sepenuhnya, menoleh pada dahi Saburo di depan wajah. "Samatoki?"

"Dia tidak seenaknya padamu, kan, Ichi- _nii_?"

Seakan potongan terakhir _puzzle_ baru saja tuntas ia mainkan. Batinnya melengos pada kepalan menit yang lalu.

Saburo yang menunggu respon menerima tawa di hidung dari si sulung. "Kami hanya meluruskan beberapa hal, itu saja."

"Seperti?"

Ichiro melepas tawa kala tangan besarnya mengacak gemas kepala legam adiknya yang merajuk.

"Paling tidak aku sudah tahu kalau kami sekarang baik-baik saja."

Ichiro tidak pernah bermimpi akan ada hari di mana ia mulai menanti dan menerka kedatangan Samatoki dikunjungan berikutnya.

 _-OMAKE-_

Malam itu Ichiro dibangunkan oleh wangi gurih yang bersumber dari semangkuk ramen pedas dengan ekstra daging babi yang bertengger di atas meja tepi ranjang. Saburo tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya mangkuk ini bisa sampai ke kamar kakaknya. Ia tidak menuntut pertanyaan lebih setelah melihat sumringah merekah di wajah Ichiro yang melahap makanannya dengan bahagia.

 _-fin_

* * *

Sejujurnya bingung mo njudulin apa wong plotnya kemana-mana huhu but IchiSama/SamaIchi hit me so hard! u.u)9

 _Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
